This invention relates generally to control panels and in particular to control panels for supporting and positioning subunit electronic devices while providing electrical connections for an electronic instrument.
Prior art control panels have been used to support, position, and connect subunit electronic devices such as alphanumeric keyboards, numeric keypads, thumbwheels, indicator lights, and an assortment of other subunits. It is desirable to be able to interchange these subunits and place each subunit in a convenient position. For example, a convenient position for a left-handed operator may be an awkward position for a right-handed operator. It also may be necessary to exchange subunit devices for complex testing procedures. When an electronic subunit was disconnected, the prior art control panels exposed electrical connections and a cavity. Each replacement subunit electronic device had to have dimensions conforming to the empty cavity.